婕拉/技能数据
}} Abilities (25 level) true damage to each enemy it strikes. *'Range:' 1,500 (estimate) *'Duration of plant form:' 8 seconds |innatedetail = Rise of the Thorns is a passive ability that will trigger whenever Zyra dies. After entering her plant form, all of Zyra's ability slots are replaced with the Rise of the Thorns ability, which she can use after 2 seconds to fire a projectile toward her cursor's location. This projectile is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals true damage to enemies in a line. * Rise of the Thorns procs 15% slow, similarly with all multi-target spells and abilities. * * Zyra will only fire the projectile if the player activates the ability. She will not fire it automatically when the duration ends. |firstname = Deadly Bloom |firstinfo = (Active): Thorns shoot from the ground, dealing magic damage to enemies within the area. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 825 |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2 = Rampant Growth: If Deadly Bloom hits a seed, a Thorn Spitter grows. Thorn Spitter attacks with long range and deals magic damage. *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Magic Damage:' 26 (6 level) *'Attack Speed' 0.800 |firstdetail = Deadly Bloom is a ground targeted area of effect ability that, after a short delay, deals magic damage to enemies within the target area. Additionally, if Deadly Bloom hits a seed, a Thorn Spitter will sprout. This plant autoattacks a single target at a time, dealing magic damage. * The Thorn Spitter does proc spell vamp and , but with diminished effects. * The Thorn Spitter's attacks do not proc on-hit effects. * The Thorn Spitter's attacks do not pop spell shield. * The Thorn Spitter will prioritize champions. ** If there are no champions in range, the plant will prioritize Zyra's target. * The Thorn Spitter doesn't attack structures such as Turrets, Inhibitors, and Nexus. * The Thorn Spitter has 6 HP. ** Autoattacks from Champions deal 2 damage. ** Autoattacks from Minions and Monsters deal 1 damage. ** Dragon's attacks deal 4 damage. ** Area of effect spells deal 3 damage. ** Single target spells deal 4 damage. ** Turrets shot deal 6 damage. |secondname = Rampant Growth |secondinfo = (Passive): Grants bonus cooldown reduction. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 ='(Active):' Plants a seed lasting 30 seconds. If an enemy champion steps on a seed, it will be destroyed but they will be revealed for 2 seconds. Zyra periodically stores seeds and she can hold up to 2 seeds at any given time. Zyra cannot plant any more than 4 seeds at a time. Cast spells on seeds to grow plants. Plant damage is based on Zyra's level. Extra plants striking the same target deal 50% less damage. *'Cost:' 1 seed *'No Cooldown' *'Range' 825 |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Rampant Growth is an ammo-based ground targeted ability that plants an untargetable seed at the target location. (Correction: The seed can be targeted, it can't be attacked) Seeds last 30 seconds and grant vision of a small area around them. Whenever an enemy steps on a seed, they are revealed for a short duration. Additionally, whenever Zyra casts spells on a seed, she will grow plants at the seeds' location to attack enemy units. Extra plants striking the same target deal 50% less damage. Zyra gains one seed periodically and she can hold up to a maximum of 2 seeds at any given time. It also grants additional cooldown reduction. There can be a maximum of 4 seeds on the ground. * The time it takes to store a seed can be reduced with cooldown reduction. * Seeds will reveal enemy units even if they are protected by . * Seeds will not pop spell shields. * Seeds don't detonate , but plants make it explode. * Turrets don't attack seeds. * Seeds can be targeted by allied champions abilities like , or by the summoner spell Teleport, but enemies can't target them. |thirdname = Grasping Roots |thirdinfo = (Active): Sends forward vines, dealing magic damage and rooting enemies for a short duration. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range' 1100 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = Rampant Growth: If Grasping Roots hits a seed, a Vine Lasher grows. Vine Lasher has short ranged attack that deal magic damage and slow by 30% for 2 seconds. *'Duration': 10 seconds *'Magic Damage:' 26 (6 level) *'Attack Speed' 0.800 |thirddetail = Grasping Roots is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals magic damage and snares all targets hit for a short duration. If Grasping Roots hits a seed, a Vine Lasher will sprout. This plant autoattacks a single target at a time, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. * According to Phreak, the Vine Lasher has a 40% slow. * The Vine Lasher does proc spell vamp and , but with diminished effects. ** The Vine Lasher's slow stacks multiplicatively with slow for a 49% slow. * The Vine Lasher's attacks do not proc on-hit effects. * The Vine Lasher's attacks do not pop spell shield. * The Vine Lasher will prioritize champions. ** If there are no champions in range, the plant will prioritize Zyra's target. * The Vine Lasher doesn't attack batiments such as Turrets, Inhibitors, and Nexus. * The Vine Lasher has 6 HP. ** Autoattacks from Champions deal 2 damage. ** Autoattacks from Minions and Monsters deal 1 damage. ** Dragon's attacks deal 4 damage. ** Area of effect spells deal 3 damage. ** Single target spells deal 4 damage. ** Turrets shot deal 6 damage. |ultiname = Stranglethorns |ultiinfo = (Active): Summons the fury of nature, growing a twisted thicket at target location which deals magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands. After 2 seconds, the vines snap upward knocking enemies into the air. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 700 |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = Rampant Growth: Plants within the thicket are enraged, increasing their attack speed by 50%. |ultidetail = Stranglethorns is a ground targeted area of effect ability that quickly spreads vines from its center, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. After 2 seconds, the vines will contract, knocking enemies into the air. Additionally, if Stranglethorns hits any plants, their attack speed will increase by 50%. * Stranglethorns can pop spell shield with both its damage and the knockup. If the shield is popped by the damage, the unit will not be protected from the knockup. ** Similarly, if the target gains a spell shield after the damage has been applied, they will be protected from the knockup. *The plants don't have to be created before the cast of this ability to gain the attack speed bonus, the plants created during the 2 seconds before the knock-up will still be enraged. }} Category:英雄技能数据